Stanford University (SU) is applying to the National Cancer Institute (NCI) for three years of funding of a Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) and for designation as a Comprehensive Cancer Center on the basis of three years of preparation with generous intramural support. The membership of the Center consists of 260 faculty members representing four Schools at SU (Medicine, Engineering, Humanities and Sciences, and the Graduate School of Business), and the Northern California Cancer Center (NCCC) with whom SU has a formal affiliation agreement. The CCSG proposal builds on institutional strengths in technology development and in translational research. Ten Programs cover the areas of Basic, Clinical/Translational and Population Sciences Research in cancer (Cancer Biology, Radiation Biology, Cancer Stern Cells, Imaging Research, Molecular Profiling of Cancer, Lymphoma and Hodgkin's Disease, Cancer Immunology and Immunotherapy, Hematopoietic Cell Transplantation and Immune Reconstitution, Cancer Epidemiology and Cancer Prevention). Areas under development include research in Solid Tumor Oncology and Experimental Therapeutics. Ten Shared Resources established with funding from SU, the School of Medicine and the two Hospitals at SU Medical Center, support the investigations in experimental and clinical research. The SU Cancer Center has a research base of $37,682,289 in direct costs from the NCI, $48,334,019 from the National Institutes of Health (other than NCI), and $15,140,739 awarded for cancer research by other peer-reviewed sources. This CCSG Application is enthusiastically supported by the University President who has committed funds to match those from the NCI, the four Deans, and the faculty involved in Cancer Research at SU and NCCC.